


Knowing. Seeing.

by Hopeful_Foolx



Series: Whumptober 2019 [7]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Gen, Isolation, So much angst, Whumptober 2019, mental isolation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 21:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21004565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeful_Foolx/pseuds/Hopeful_Foolx
Summary: For Whumptober Day 7 - Isolation. No Whump actually, but angsty. Nathalie watches Gabriel for some time now, and she can't help but see what he does.





	Knowing. Seeing.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AquarellButterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquarellButterfly/gifts).

> For my very best friend and the best bro in the world :) This is also my first fic in this fandom but I read that prompt and I just had to. It's angst, not whump, but hey. You might have noticed that I am not a native speaker of the english language, meaning: all mistakes are mine and mine alone. Also, we love one (1) doomed ship.

She sees it. His room, his secret lair, his escape from the world. The walks in the garden, day and night, every time he fails to get what he needs. 

How he doesn't talk some days, when he keeps himself from his son, the world. Her. He keeps everything to himself until it happens, his plans, what he fears, and she knows he does fear something. Defeat more than anything else. It keeps him safe or so she thinks he thinks it does, she an not know and that is sometimes worse than seeing him these days. He punishes himself in isolation. 

But one day he lets her in, even if just the littlest bit, cracks the outer shell open a tiny moment and lets her see inside. Lets her take part in his plan to get his wife back. It is not enough to help with his pain, but it is enough to help him somehow and then it it all that matters. 

He thinks he only isolates and hurts himself, but he does so with Adrien too. He wants to be fearless but he is driven more bz it than he knows or admits, even if he did. But Adrien stazs inside, he keeps him from the school, from other kids, keeping him safe from the world. He forgets that his son can't know why. That he can't understand why she teaches him. He doesn’t know what happened to his mother, he doesn't know about the miraculous. And she? She doesn't know what he thinks. 

It's all maybes, all not clear.

And she can't shake the feeling that some tiny part of him, ans she can only hope that it is a tiny part, wants to cut Adrien off. Maybe. If he gets what he needs, not only wants, what he works for so so hard, there will be a price. His wish will have him pay a price. How far will he go? What will he sacrifice? 

He isolates himself to not let them know. 

Or maybe he thinks that if one day someone finds out he is Hawkmoth the will come for his son. The would. But that would mean he expects to fail? 

Or maybe he even thinks about later. About after. About when he gets Emily back and the lengths he had to go to. There are too many possibilities.

Some days he looks tired to her. He thinks too much or too little, and she understood her place in the plan, on his chessboard, when she first saw him like that. It would be foolish to believe that he let her in for a different reason - even if she dares to hope it is, she can't . He loves Emily, he does everything to get her back. (It's a life for a life. Whose life?) 

But she doesn't think into it too much. She works out his schedule, keeps weight off his shoulders, talks to Adrien. She cares too much but to say 'too much' would be too selfish. And it is her job as a personal assistant to do that - her job, she is there if he crumbles, a voice of reassurance, a person he can count on. Not unlike Emily, but not Emily, she never will be. He counts. Adrien does. Who even is she compared to them?

She long ago made an oath to herself. She gave them a promise they don't know about. A promise. It still counts to her, it has to. 

And she would keep it, even if it killed her. And it’s a price she is willing to pay. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
